The application relates generally to vapor compression systems in refrigeration, air conditioning and chilled liquid systems. The application relates more specifically to distribution systems and methods in vapor compression systems.
Conventional chilled liquid systems used in heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems include an evaporator to effect a transfer of thermal energy between the refrigerant of the system and another liquid to be cooled. One type of evaporator includes a shell with a plurality of tubes forming a tube bundle(s) through which the liquid to be cooled is circulated. The refrigerant is brought into contact with the outer or exterior surfaces of the tube bundle inside the shell, resulting in a transfer of thermal energy between the liquid to be cooled and the refrigerant. For example, refrigerant can be deposited onto the exterior surfaces of the tube bundle by spraying or other similar techniques in what is commonly referred to as a “falling film” evaporator. In a further example, the exterior surfaces of the tube bundle can be fully or partially immersed in liquid refrigerant in what is commonly referred to as a “flooded” evaporator. In yet another example, a portion of the tube bundle can have refrigerant deposited on the exterior surfaces and another portion of the tube bundle can be immersed in liquid refrigerant in what is commonly referred to as a “hybrid falling film” evaporator.
As a result of the thermal energy transfer with the liquid, the refrigerant is heated and converted to a vapor state, which is then returned to a compressor where the vapor is compressed, to begin another refrigerant cycle. The cooled liquid can be circulated to a plurality of heat exchangers located throughout a building. Warmer air from the building is passed over the heat exchangers where the cooled liquid is warmed, while cooling the air for the building. The liquid warmed by the building air is returned to the evaporator to repeat the process.